A Plane On Fire
by Sarah36396
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. When two Marines end up dead and two are injured the NCIS team is called in to work the case. What they don't know is that they are walking head first into something much bigger than a simple double homocide. Prepare yourself for Terrorist, Murders, Car chases, Plane Jacks, Shoot outs and much more! Tony/Ziva with brief moments of Mcgee/Abby. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter, just getting the story set up. Excuse any OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Mcgee!" Tony warned as he leaned forward in his chair, rapidly pressing the button on his controller as the man he controlled sprinted across the screen. Bullets flew past his head and his return fire ceased as he ducked behind a crate. "Stop cornering me!" His eyes scanned the screen for an escape route but he saw nothing that would help him get away from his persuer. He pressed the wrong button and his character threw a flashbang gernade at the ground. His side of the screen turned white as he waited for the light to clear so he could see.

"Come on Tony, come out and play." Mcgee was grinning ear to ear as he approached the dead end that Tony was trapped in. He reloaded the MK-14 he was carrying and aimed it at Tony's hiding spot, firing a few teaser shots.

The two agents had went into the game lobby together, planning on playing as a team, but the server had split them up. Tony had been confident that he would easily smear his friend but Mcgee had been anhiliating him so far. Tony's curses seemed to echo in the empty bullpen as Mcgee tossed a flash gernade and a pack of C4 behind the crate. Tony scrambled to move out of the way as the flash gernade exploded, leaving both of their screens white. Mcgee clicked the button for c4 and it went off, leaving Tony's screen blinking red. He made it past Mcgee's character and was almost around the corner when he fell to the ground for no apparent reason. The killcam began to play and it showed Mcgee's throwing knife hurtling towards him and sticking in his leg. Tony's controller hit the ground and he pushed away from the tv with a grunt, running a hand through his hair.

"Something wrong Tony?" Mcgee didn't bother to hide his smirk as he sat the controller down and leaned back in his chair.

"Rematch! I demand a rematch! A throwing knife? Really?"

"You are just jealous I can actually hit something with one," He shot back; Tony had attempted to throw a knife at him several times while Mcgee was standing still and he had missed every throw. "But if you really want me to beat you again..."

"Look probie, that was nothing but luck!"

"Hmm...20 kills and 5 deaths was luck? I must be really lucky."

"I hate you," Tony muttered.

"I know," Mcgee chuckled as he flipped the console off and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Ziva and Gibbs had left hours ago, leaving Tony and Mcgee to do whatever they pleased. They had thought about going out and trying to pick up a few girls, but the video games had ended up taking prioritey over their Friday night. "Wonder what Ziva and Gibbs are doing tonight?"

"Gibbs is probably working in his basement and listening to classical music. Ziva probably went out with someone," The words left a bitter taste in his mouth and he frowned.

"Wonder what Gibbs is building this time?"

"No telling," Tony yawned. "I am getting sleepy."

"You and me both. I didn't notice until now; I guess I was a little focused."

"A little?" Tony snorted. "You, Timothy Mcgee, are a Kill hog."

"Camper."

"Noob Tuber."

"Chicken."

"Enough," A voice proclaimed from behind them and both of them jumped. Ziva rounded the corner and sat down on the edge of Tony's desk, crossing her arms. "What in the world are you two going on about? I could hear you from inside the elevator. You two are louder than a couple of squwaking ducks."

"Hens," Tony corrected.

"What?"

"Squwaking hens."

"Oh, whatever." She waved a hand in dismissal. "So what is the problem?"

"Mcgee is a noob."

"Tony is a sore loser."

"And why is that not surprising?" Ziva raised an eyebrow as she turned her gaze to Tony.

"He cheated."

"Keep telling yourself that," She reached over to mess up his hair with a smile. Tony batted her hand away and smothed his hair back down before yawning once more. He returned to his chair and sat down, propping his feet up on top of the scattered paperwork. Ziva rolled her eyes and crossed the room to her own desk, sitting down and checking her Go Bag.

"What are you doing here?" Mcgee asked as he flipped the tv off.

"I could ask you two the same thing."

"We were playing Call of Duty. I beat Ton,obviously." Mcgee stated as he stood up and stretched.

"I see. I happen to be here because Gibbs called me. Said something about not being able to get ahold of you two. He sounded pretty irritated."

"Oh crap." Tony cursed as he picked up his silenced phone and saw the five missed called. "Gibbs is going to kill me."

"And me," Mcgee groaned, checking his own call log.

"You two deserve it. What if there had been an emergancy?"

"I would have used my super powers to detect it." Tony smiled but it melted as the elevator pinged.

"Anyone have popcorn?" Ziva whispered with a wicked grin.

"There you are! Where in the hell have you two been?" Gibbs demanded as he stalked towards them, coffee cup in hand. "I tried calling you both five times!"

"We were here boss."

"Then why weren't you answering your phones?"

"We...were playing video games." Tony dipped his head, waiting for the smack he knew was coming. Ziva smiled as Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head and glared at Mcgee before grabbing his bag from underneath his desk, as well as his spare pistol.

"Don't let it happen again or you will wish you were in a video game," Gibbs threatened as he stood up once more and turned on his heel, heading back towards the elevator. "Let's get moving people."

"Where to?" Tony asked as he grabbed his backpack from under his desk and slung in across his shoulder, scrambling to catch up to Gibbs.

"Downtown. We have four marines- two dead, two wounded."

"Oh goody." He groaned as he felt his eyes sag with sleep. A glance at the wall clock told him it was well after midnight and he hadn't sleep since the night before. "I should have gone home and went to bed."

"Yes, you should have." Ziva smirked at him as she fell into step behind him, Mcgee bringing up the rear. "Instead you stayed up playing video games all night."

"Just like when we were kids," Mcgee chuckled as they waited on the elevator. "What games did you play as a kid Gibbs?"

"Space Invaders." Tony coughed to cover up his laughter and Gibbs shot him a dirty look. "Problem DiNozzo?"

"No boss," He quickly gained control of his features. "Just a little outdated."

"Like your badge is about to be," Gibbs commented as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Smooth Tony," Ziva muttered to him as they crowded onto the elevator.

"Shut up," Tony shot back, crossing his arms and leaning against the cool metal wall. He could tell it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Thanks for all the reads and reviews so far :) Keep 'em coming. Again, excuse any OOC moments. I have seen almost every episode and I am trying my hardest, but each character is very unique. There will be quite a few Tiva moments throughout this story so be warned. **

"Do you think Gibbs is really mad at me?" Tony asked Ziva as they walked down the side walk towards the taped off area ahead. The streets were dark, lit only by the street lights, and very few cars were parked along the sidewalk. The bar up ahead was lit up by flashing red and blue lights, the neon sign turned off, as Policemen swarmed the area. Gibbs and Mcgee had gone ahead to meet the local police and take statements, leaving the other two agents to bring the rest of the team's gear to the crime scene.

"No Tony. I do not think he is mad at you. He is just irritated." Ziva gave him a small smile and shouldered her bag. "He worries about you, you know."

"Right," Tony sighed. "I am exhausted."

"You look like hell," Ziva agreed with a grin.

"Gee, thanks. So Ms. David, what were you up to before the bad guys decided to wreck havoc on our Friday night?"

"I was asleep. I went out to dinner with a friend and then went home. I was quite tired."

"Alone?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you go home alone?"

"Yes, Tony." Ziva rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Good. So a friend? Who is he?"

"Who said it was a male?"

"I am assuming it is a male."

"Remember what happens when you assume things? If not I am sure Schmiel can remind you." Ziva tried to hide a smile as Tony groaned.

"Oh God. I think he liked me a bit too much."

"Tony," She chided, swatting him on the arm. "He is just an old man who loves to talk. That could be you one day."

"But I would be far more dashing," Tony grinned at her. "Right?"

"Yeah, alright." She laughed but it faded as the approached the yellow tape. Tony held it up for her and they ducked underneath, heading towards the spot where Ducky and Palmer were crouched next to the bodies. "Evening Ducky."

"Ah, hello Ziva. Tony," He nodded towards the two agents.

"Hey guys," Palmer said absently as he dug around inside his bag. "My wedding ring just slipped off in here somewhere..." He continued to fumble around as Ducky hid a smile.

"I once lost a ring once inside a victim I was working on..imagine the poor wife's horror when I asked to open the chap back up and retrieve it," Ducky sighed and shook his head.

"Gross."Tony made a face, shaking the mental image from his head. "Where is Mcdork?" Tony scanned the area for his friend.

"Inside with Jethro, taking statements from the police."

"I see. What have you found so far?" Ziva sat her bag down before crossing her arms, leaning against the cool brick wall.

"I'd say the time of death was two hours ago- the same time the police were called. Both were shot in multiple times, but this chap here died from a bullet to the brain. This one bled out; he was shot fifteen times."

"Can anyone say overkill?" Tony shook his head. "Any ID?"

"Yes, Gibbs has them inside."

"Thanks Duck. Come on," Tony shouldered his bag once more and they walked towards the entrance of the bar. Several policeman were trying to clear the remaining people that littered the street, some too wasted to stand on their own. Tony frowned as he passed them, glaring at one guy when he reached out for Ziva. He knew she could take care of herself but it still irritated him to see another man grabbing at her. That thought irritated him farther because he wasn't even supposed to be having those thoughts; there wasn't supposed to be anything between them.

"You alright?" Ziva noticed Tony was stiff, his jaw clenched.

"I am fine," He said automatically, pushing the doors open and stepping inside.

"Sure you are."

"Later," Tony frowned as they approached Gibbs and Mcgee. "Where are the other two marines?"

"Hospital. I am sending you and Ziva over there. Talk to them and see what you can find out. The police said they were rushed to the hospital two hours ago. They should be stable by now." Gibbs answered absently as he looked over a police report. Mcgee was sitting at the bar, looking through the countless number of witness statements; every thought they saw something but everyone saw something different. His job was to weed out the completely useless ones.

"Right boss." Tony shouldered his bag. "See you back at base Mcdork."

" Hospital. Now."

"Fine," Tony held his hands up in surrender and turned on his heel, walking back towards the entrance to the bar. Ziva fell into step beside him, patting his arm.

"You ok?"

"Apparently I am in the dog house."

"What is new about that?" Ziva smiled at him.

"I don't like what you are implying."

"What? That you are always in trouble?"

"No, that I am a dog. I smell far better than some mutt."

"I could protest that," she nudged him with a smile. "Let's go make some new friends."

. . . . .

"So, I believe it is later." Ziva said casually as she leaned against the cool cement wall, crossing her arms. Tony stood across from her, his hands in his pockets, as he scanned the packed lot. The hospital was busy despite the late hours and they had been forced to park on the top level of the parking garage. The walk to the elevator had passed in silence, as had much of the car ride. Ziva could tell something was bugging Tony and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What do you mean?" Tony crossed his own arms, scowling.

"Back at the barn, when I asked you what was wrong, you said "later." It is later, is it now?"

"Oh. I, uh," Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It was nothing, really."

"Well, it is obviously something. I can tell you are still upset. Or annoyed. Maybe both?"

"What? Are you a shrink now?"

"I am just asking." She frowned back at him.

"It's just that-" Tony was interrupted as the elevator arrived and the doors slid open. A man and woman slid out, the woman carrying a wailing baby. Tony winced as he slid inside next to the other passengers, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Ziva cast him a distraught look as she was pressed against a homeless man who obviously hadn't showered in sometime.

The ride down to the ground floor lasted less than a minute but to the two agents it felt like hours. When the doors finally opened they pushed their way through and back into clean air. Tony coughed as he finally took a breath, shaking his head and trying to clear the stench away. "Have I mentioned that I hate hospitals?" He asked as they walked towards the sliding double doors.

"Only a few times," Ziva smiled as they entered the hospital. "So, you were saying?"

"Oh, right...I,uh." Tony remained silent, staring at the ground as they walked.

"I thought we were over this?"

"Over what?"

"Not telling each other stuff."

Tony winced at her words, realizing he had said the exact same thing to her a few weeks ago. He knew she was right but he also knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. The last year had been crazy for him; it was like he was on an roller coaster that never had an end. His feelings were a mess. Hell, he was a mess. Tony hadn't had a date in ever three months; he just couldn't sit across from another woman without feeling weird. He felt out of control and he hated it.

"Tony?" Ziva asked softly.

"Sorry, was thinking."

"You don't have to tell me, that is fine." She shrugged.

"No. I just...After being stuck in the elevator and almost losing everyone I loved I got to thinking about a lot of things. And one of those things happened to be-"

"Agents DiNozzo and David, I am assuming?" Tony was once again cut off as a tall man approached them, dressed in scrubs. "I am Anthony Tobin. Your boss said you'd be heading this way."

"You assumed right."

"Nice to meet you," he shook both of their hands. "You are here to see the two men that were brought it, right?"

"Yes. Are they able to answer some questions?"

"Should be. They were banged up pretty bad but both are awake at the moment. Follow me," He turned on his heel and started down the hall.

"What can you tell us about them?"

"The youngest is Private John Bowers, 24. He had been stabbed in the arm and was bleeding pretty badly. The other is Kaleb Sanders, 28. He was in the worst shape. Two gun shots to the leg, a cut on his bicep and two stab wounds in the thigh. This is John's room. Kaleb is two doors down."

"Thanks," Tony waited until the nurse walked off before turning to Ziva. "Find anything about that odd?"

"Yeah. No fatality wounds."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Who takes the time to do all that and not deliver a fatal blow?"

"Maybe he wanted them to bleed out?"

"Maybe. But they weren't even ten minutes from the nearest hospital. What would be the point? And how could one person take down four trained Marines?"

"Good, we are on the same page. Maybe John can fill us in a bit." Ziva pushed the door opened to his room and Tony followed her, quietly shutting it behind them. The man on the bed looked up at them, his eyes hard and cold. He had several IV's hooked up to him and his forearm was wrapped in white gauze. "John Bowers?"

"What's it to ya?"

"NCIS," She pulled out her badge as Tony did the same. "I am Agent David. This is Agent DiNozzo. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Looks like I ain't got much of a choice." He had a heavy southern accent and something about him was bugging Tony. "What do ya want to know?"

"Who all was at the bar with you this evening?"

"It was me, Kaleb, Hunker and Tank."

"Hunker and Tank?"

"Sorry, Hunter Kerr and Tamus Cronck..." Tony jotted the names down and looked back up, waiting for him to continue. "We had just been given two weeks back home, for Christmas ya know? We all live in the area so we decided to go out and have a few beers and celebrate. We met up at the bar around 9. After my first few beers things get a bit fuzzy."

"I see. Did you notice anyone following you? Maybe watching you?" Ziva crossed her arms.

"Nah. We are trained for that kind of stuff."

"So what happened as you left?"

"I'm not really sure. I remember leaving the bar and after that it is all blurry. Next thing I know I am waking up in a hospital."

"I see. Rest up. We might have some more questions later," Tony turned for the door and Ziva followed, a frown on her face. "What's bugging you?"

"He was stabbed. Once. Tamus was shot fifteen times and Hunter was shot twice in the chest. And you heard about Kaleb. So how did he manage to get stabbed once?"

"Not sure. Maybe our next guy can shed some light on things." Tony sighed as they walked towards the man's room. Something about this case was already putting Tony on edge. He wasn't sure what it was but he had a feeling things were going to get bad, very bad. He glanced at Ziva and her scowl let him know that she wasn't too pleased either. Just what exactly was going on?

**Sorry if this chapter is a little lacking. The next will pick up and provide some action.**


End file.
